A World Between Pages
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z gang are the most popular teens in their town, their perfect! BUT, what if they find this wired book in the library? What if they are pulled into this strange world, with no way home? Chapter 6 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Title:... heh heh.... you know the drill...  
  
Disclaimer: (yawn) I don't own it...  
  
Summery: Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z gang are the most popular teens in their town, their perfect! BUT, what if they find this wired book in the library? What if they are pulled into this strange world, with no way home? This is a G/V fic and OOCness shall occur and one of my own character's!!!! if you like R & R   
  
Author's Note: Now ppl, I know I have quite a few stories!! BUT I keep getting these idea's!?! And I can't help it... besides as you all know, well, most of you who read my other stories I've lost all of my documents... so it'll take a while before they are up.  
  
But ANYWAY!! I'm not sure about this story? I like the idea and it's fun to write, but I'm not sure if you guys will think it's to corny? I hope not   
  
Chapter 1: School  
  
9:00am, it was time.  
  
Every student in West City High pressed them selves against their locker's, all looking at the front entrance to the building.  
  
As if they where all waiting for something to happen, and something did happen, in fact it happened every morning.  
  
The mighty entrance of the popular kids.  
  
The school's front door's opened and in came five boy's, all in a line.  
  
On the far left was a boy named Yamcha, he was hot, rich, good in bed and treated his girlfriend's like queen's, only to dump them after a week and go out with a prettier girl.  
  
Next was Krillen, he wasn't tall or good looking, but he was funny, kind and rich.  
  
Beside Krillen was Vegeta, the second most popular boy in town. He was small, pretty, rich, smart, a cheerleader and un-touchable.  
  
Next to Vegeta was Goku, the most popular boy in the entire city. He was tall, perfect to look at, rich, kind, sweet and the star football player of the school.  
  
Last off was Tien, he was tall, good looking (AN: ' ) rich and smart.  
  
They where the elite, high school royalty.  
  
You couldn't get any higher then them.   
  
Goku looked around around him as he and his friend's made their way to their locker's.  
  
He smiled, putting his arm around Vegeta's slender waist.  
  
The smaller boy gave a smirk.  
  
Goku and Vegeta had been going out for three year's.  
  
They where the school's most hottest couple.  
  
Goku loved Vegeta more then anything, and would kill anyone who dared touch him!.  
  
They had been best friend's before they started going out.   
  
But Goku's feeling's had started to go into over load as he watched Vegeta at cheer leading practice. Yes the boy was a cheerleader, and not one of the beefy guys who catch the girl's and stand back while they do their thing.  
  
No.  
  
He was one of the cheerleader's, you see, Vegeta was small, slender and quite pretty. He was energetic and flexible, and rather then do any sport's, he did cheer leading.  
  
No one cared, he was good at it and the rest of cheerleader's never wanted to do anything with out him.  
  
Their uniform was simple enough, white t-shirt, green skirt, or in Vegeta's case, a little pair of green short's, white sock's and sneaker's and white and green pom pom's.  
  
Goku was the quarter back for their football team. The star player.  
  
He used to watch Vegeta flip through the air and do his thing, not paying any attention to the game what so ever.  
  
So the coach decided to have practice after the cheerleader's had finished their's.   
  
Witched worked out perfectly, Goku could practice and Vegeta could watch. Causing Goku to play his very best, in order to impress Vegeta.   
  
###############################################  
  
"Hay babe, what are you doing after school?" Asked Vegeta, opening his locker door, staring at Goku with large ebony eyes. Goku melted.  
  
"Um... beside practice, nothing?"  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment, placing a delicate finger on his chin.   
  
"How 'bout we go back to my house and watch some TV," He purred. Goku smirked. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's tiny waist, pulling him close.  
  
"Sure," He whispered in a husky voice.   
  
Vegeta smiled sweetly.  
  
"And it doesn't matter if there's nothing on," Laughed Krillen, rolling his eyes at the couple.  
  
Yamcha pulled out his history book and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you two will find something to do?"   
  
Goku humphed and kissed his little beauty on the lips.  
  
"Whatever, at least I'm getting some!?" He grumbled. Vegeta smacked his arm.  
  
"And you won't be getting anymore if you don't shut-up!?" He scolded. Snatching his own history book from inside his locker and glaring at his boyfriend.  
  
Goku pouted, as his friend's tried to stifle their laughter.  
  
"Geta!!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and headed off to wards their first class.  
  
To busy fuming about his man's comment on their sex life, to look where he was going, Vegeta ran straight into Casper, the out-cast freak of the school.  
  
The cheerleader gasped.  
  
"Oof! Oh, sorry Casper," Vegeta said smiling.   
  
Casper, a plain skinny boy, blushed. Staring in awe as his secret crush straightened his t-shirt.  
  
"T...that's OK V... Vegeta, I'm sorry for getting in you're way!?" He stuttered shyly.   
  
Vegeta showed off his perfect white teeth as he smiled once more. He was just about to say something when...  
  
"HAY FREAK WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!"  
  
Goku and the rest of the group had appeared behind him.  
  
Vegeta sighed, clicking his tongue in annoyance as his over-protective boyfriend put one of his large muscular arm's around his shoulder's, glaring at Casper.  
  
Who, squeaked in fright.  
  
"OH, um... I was just... ah...just..!?"   
  
Goku raised an perfectly shaped eyebrow.  
  
"Just going?"   
  
Casper nodded meekly and shuffled off down the hall.  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Don't be so mean! He wasn't DOING anything!?!" He hissed.  
  
Goku frowned, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ah, who care's, he's just a terd!"   
  
The other's laughed.   
  
First Chapter DONE!!!!!! AND IT'S?.... well... I think it's not my best... - -' so yeah, what do you guys think? It will get better!!! I SWARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -o-/ anyway, review if you like and tell me what you think? This will be a fantasy!!! so yeah...  
  
luv ya!!  
  
Ozumas girl!! OUT!!!!! 


	2. The Book

Title:... heh heh.... you know the drill...  
  
Disclaimer: (yawn) I don't own it...  
  
Summery: Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z gang are the most popular teens in their town, their perfect! BUT, what if they find this wired book in the library? What if they are pulled into this strange world, with no way home? This is a G/V fic and OOCness shall occur and one of my own character's!!!! if you like R & R   
  
Author's Note: OK!!! Now, as always I'm so HAPPY ppl like this story!!!! (gives her reader's a hug) lol, NOW true I did get a flame, (rolls eyes) I mean, you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!!!, but if that person, dose it again!! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE A FOX!!!!... uh yeah anyway, someone asked me what Vegeta looked like, well, he looks practically like he does normally , the hair's the same, but he does have a fringe!!!!! He doesn't have BIG muscle's, has anyone seen like normal yaoi, with character's you haven't seen before??? No? well... he's very slender and you can't see the muscle's like you can in DBZ, it's just like, smooth and stuff ' yeah...   
  
Also, I thought making Vegeta a cheerleader would get you all lol, it's mentioned in almost all the reviews ' And yes I will cut Casper some slack, he and Vegeta will become friend's.  
  
Chapter 2: The Book   
  
Vegeta had spent the first half of history class, continuously removing Goku's hand's from his body, and the the remaining time, giving him the cold shoulder.  
  
Goku had no idea why his boyfriend was cranky with him.  
  
Although that wasn't uncommon.  
  
Vegeta, despite his appearance, had the tendency to change his mood's as fast as you could blink, and for no good reason either.  
  
As they were walking to wards their next class, Goku decided to ask why Vegeta was being so sourer to wards him.  
  
"Geta?" He began, Vegeta glanced at him from the corner of his eye.  
  
Taking it as a hint to keep talking, Goku continued.  
  
"Um, why have you been so angry at me?" He asked timidly.  
  
The smaller boy stopped and pocked his boyfriend in his chest.  
  
"Because, Casper wasn't doing anything and you scared him out of his wit's for no reason at all!! You always do it, the poor guy didn't mean any harm and you treat him like he'd been having sex with me right in the hallway or something!?" He hissed.  
  
Krillen and the other's, watched as one of the couple's little brawl's was about to begin.  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Is THAT why you've been so angry with me!?! All because I frightened that little weed!" He growled.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes, I wish you would leave him alone!"   
  
The taller boy rolled his eyes.  
  
"He tries to flirt with you!?! Do you notice that!! He likes you!! I'M you're boyfriend, and you act SO nice to him, it's not fair, you give him special attention!! Why don't I get it!?!" He yelled.  
  
Vegeta huffed.  
  
"Oh don't tell me you're jealous!?!"   
  
Goku growled.  
  
The cheerleader, put his hand's on his hips.  
  
"You are aren't you! I don't believe this!! Kakarotto!! You're my boyfriend! We have sex, I'm always with you!! I spend every weekend with you for crying out loud!! And now just because I'm nice to Casper, who might I remind you, doesn't HAVE any friend's!! You think I'm coming on to HIM!?!" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
Goku put his hand's behind his head.  
  
"Well, yeah!"   
  
The smaller boy rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're SUCH an idiot sometimes!"  
  
Goku growled,  
  
"Yeah, well you're a flirt!! How do you think that makes ME feel!! Seeing MY boyfriend flirt with any guy who talks to him!?!"  
  
Vegeta gasped.  
  
"I DO NOT!?!"  
  
"You DO and you know it!?! You're nice to every other boy in this school, but ME!!"  
  
Vegeta frowned. He was serious.  
  
"Kay, you know I love you," He said, dropping his voice to a husky whisper.  
  
Goku pouted.  
  
"No you don't,"  
  
"Yes I do, and I'll prove it to you,"   
  
He then stepped right up to the football player and kissed him full on the lip's.  
  
Goku gave a sigh and wrapped his arms around his little lover.  
  
As always the couple's make-out session, was watched by almost all the male's in the hallway.  
  
The two kissed for a good 10 minute's. Goku's hand's, having grown tired of rubbing Vegeta's back and had traveled down to his tight ass.  
  
Vegeta gave a squeak of surprise as the taller boy started to squeeze.  
  
"Kakarotto!" He whined, still kissing the other boy.  
  
Goku grunted as his hand's where swatted away.  
  
Vegeta pulled back.  
  
"I told you not to do that while everyone's watching," He hissed.   
  
Goku smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, you're just so sexy," He purred.  
  
Vegeta huffed, turned on his heel and began stalking down the hallway.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the afternoon dribbled by, it always seemed as though instead of going for ward's, the clock would slow right down until it stopped altogether. And the student's thought that the day would never end.  
  
Every school was the same and West City High was no exception.  
  
Although, the two end period's where double gym, so Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the footballers and cheerleader's where glad they could end the day with their favorite thing's.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku and the rest of the football team where all gathered in the middle of the field.   
  
All of them decked out in their white and green uniform's. (AN: Seeing as though I know nothing of football... let's just say it's the USA style of footy shall we )  
  
Just as they where about to discuss what they where going to do on the weekend, their coach and Vegeta's father came storming onto the field.  
  
Mr Ouji, was a tall muscular man, short tempered and very intimidating, he commanded respect with a single glance and had a mind as sharp as a tack. All in all, he made a VERY good coach.  
  
"All of you shut-up and look at me!?!" He boomed.  
  
Goku and the rest of the boy's jumped slightly and turned to stare at their coach.  
  
Vegeta Sr began raging on about the up and coming game, and what he thought was the best strategy.  
  
Every once in a while, yelling at some poor unfortunate boy that wasn't paying attention and sending them off on a 20 minute run around the field.  
  
These strapping young men, who all considered themselves as tough and so on, could never get over the fact that Vegeta Jr, a pretty, slender cheerleader, was the son of this frightening man, they called their coach.  
  
Although, little Vegeta's mood swings and his uncanny likeness to his father, where all the evidence they needed.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
After Vegeta Sr had stopped ranting on about game plan's, he set the boys to work by making them all do a variety of "easy" exercises.  
  
Which included, running around the football field for 15 minute's, 100 push ups and so on.  
  
As he watched his boy's struggle through his training regime, the middle aged man, turned his attention to his own son, who was standing with the rest of the cheerleader's.  
  
They looked as though they where having a very important conversation about something, most likely cloth's or boy's.  
  
He grumbled something under his breath and stood, walking over to where his only child lounged near the grand stands.  
  
"Aren't you meant to be doing something? Not standing hear talking?" He growled.  
  
Vegeta spun around and smiled brightly at his father.  
  
"We where just discussing what our next routine should be," He explained, twirling one of his pom pom's around.  
  
Vegeta Sr, grunted.  
  
"I see,"  
  
It did bother him that his ONLY son, was a cheerleader, although, the boy was very good at it. And he DID let his father train him in martial art's.  
  
He was proud to say that his boy was an expert, apart from Goku, the girlish child had won every competition he went in. All of his opponent's underestimating him, because of his looks and hight, although it didn't take very long for them to be thrown half way across the room.   
  
Or pummeled into the mat.  
  
Vegeta Jr looked at his father.  
  
"Pa Pa," He started. Mr Ouji looked at his son.  
  
Vegeta bit his bottom lip, obviously nervous about whatever he was about to tell his father.  
  
"Um, can Kakarotto come over this afternoon?" He asked, pressing his pom pom's together in front of his chest, looking up at dad.  
  
Vegeta Sr was about to say "No!" until his eyes saw that the brat was pulling that face, his large ebony eye's gazing at him and his bottom lip quivering.  
  
He sighed, it was like having a daughter.  
  
"Fine," He clipped out, then added, "BUT, you two are NOT going into you're room!"  
  
Vegeta smiled brightly.  
  
"Thanks Papa!!" Vegeta Sr grunted, he had told his son time and time again NOT to call him Papa when they where out, but the boy always threw one of his tantrum's and got his way.  
  
He sneered as his son, went back over to his friend's.   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
After practice Goku, Vegeta and the gang where heading toward Goku's car. But were stopped when Casper came running up to them, or rather, Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta!? Look what I found!?!" He said, holding up a large and very old book.  
  
Vegeta, "hmmed" and lent forward to take a closer look.  
  
"Wow Casper, where did you find it?"   
  
The skinny boy smiled,  
  
"Um, in the library, it was sitting up on top of one of the book shelves, right at the back,"  
  
Vegeta smiled at him.  
  
"Cool, it looks really old! What's it about?"  
  
"I think it's a fantasy? It's all about this weird place, hear have a look," He said, handing his crush the book.  
  
The cheerleader opened the faded old cover and began to flick through the page's.   
  
He then raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and looked up at the so called nerd.  
  
"Casper, this looks like a guide?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lol, well hears the next chapter!!! I hope you like it!!! I'm sorry if it's not very good - -' but I'm SUPER busy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uni is soooo hard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But yeah... review and tell me what you think, NO FLAME'S!!!!!!! I can't stress this enough people!!! I don't like getting them if you don't like this story well, if you're reading this, you're an idiot!!! If you hate this story you shouldn't have gotten this far!! So anyway!! Feel free to tell me any of you're idea's for this story, anything you would like to see? Let me know!!!!!  
  
ozumas girl OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Graple WHAT?

Title:... heh heh.... you know the drill...  
  
Disclaimer: (yawn) I don't own it...  
  
Summery: Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z gang are the most popular teens in their town, their perfect! BUT, what if they find this wired book in the library? What if they are pulled into this strange world, with no way home? This is a G/V fic and OOCness shall occur and one of my own character's!!!! if you like R & R   
  
Author's Note: OK!!!!!!! A big thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!?!?! NOW I have some news for all of you, so you BETTER read this if you like lemon's and stuff... OK, now since don't allow that sort of thing and to save my account, I am going to post this story and my other's on AdultFanFiction, now don't worry, my stories are still going to be hear, I just want somewhere safe to put my lemon's without people flaming me about being sick and so I don't get kicked off the site!! OK!!   
  
Now, I can't help but laugh when I read in you're reviews that the whole Vegge's a cheerleader thing is really getting to you all heh heh, just the reaction I was looking for I love to be diff don't worry, this OOC Vegeta cheerleader won't be all girly!!! He is still moody, short tempered and a VERY good fighter practically the Vegge we know and love, he's just a bit, a BIT girly lmao! I'm a Vegeta loving fan girl too (smiles stupidly at a picture of him) so I know what you guys want!!!! I'm even in a club!! My loving Vegeta is common knowledge to my family, who never miss an opportunity to make fun of me for it!! Saying thing's like, "I bet you would love VEGETA to come and whisk you away!" (glare at them)  
  
Chapter 3: Graple WHAT!?  
  
Casper stared at Vegeta then at the old book in his hand's.  
  
"A... Guide?"  
  
The pretty boy nodded and pointed to a random page.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, I mean look at this, it explains how to get um... what's that word? Oh Graple Sap from some tree called..." He trailed off, not able to pronounce the name of whatever tree the book was talking about.  
  
Casper took the book back from Vegeta and stared a picture of a strange looking frog, it had six leg's, two tongue's and large yellow eye's that where as big as golf balls.  
  
"Cool," He murmured.  
  
"Kinda weird, but interesting," Vegeta said, standing beside the out-cast and began to stare at the frog as well.  
  
The book seemed to have the two boy's undivided attention.   
  
Goku growled, Vegeta was doing it again!?! He was such a flirt!. Ignoring him and paying special attention to Casper.  
  
Well, that was going to stop!.  
  
Krillen and the other's watched as Goku walked, well more liked stalked, over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the cheerleader's slender waist.  
  
"Geta, I thought we were going over to you're house?" He purred, kissing the back of Vegeta's neck.  
  
The boy in question relaxed against the hard body of his boyfriend.  
  
"I know, and we will, I just want to see this book,"   
  
Goku frowned. Stupid Casper.  
  
Vegeta didn't bother getting out of the taller boys embrace, instead he motioned for Casper to come closer so he could get a good look.  
  
"You said you found this in the school library?"  
  
Casper nodded, not liking the way Goku continued to kiss the back of his loves neck.  
  
"Yeah, I though it looked interesting so I got it out!"  
  
Vegeta "hmmed", rubbing one of Goku's arms as they tightened around him.  
  
"It's just a book," Yamcha said, raising an eyebrow, he was starting to get bored with standing around the school parking lot, and watching Vegeta make those little sounds as Goku pleasured him, was really turning him on. I mean yeah, he loved girl and women, but he wasn't blind to the fact that the moody cheerleader was sexy as all heck! And he was still in his cheer uniform and those short's didn't cover much.  
  
"Hay Goku, man can we go now!" Yamcha hissed, stuffing his hands in his pocket's.   
  
Goku paused and nodded.  
  
"Yeah Geta, can we go, I'm hungry!?" The soft hearted footballer whinnied.  
  
Vegeta grunted and pulled away from his boyfriend.  
  
"Oh FINE!?! We'll go!!" He growled, pushing Goku to wards his car.  
  
Casper frowned, not even a goodbye.  
  
He sighed, shoulder's sagging.  
  
When his friends where all stuffed into the dark blue BMW 7 series, Vegeta spun around and gave Casper a wave.  
  
"Bye Casper!! Hay why don't you take a good look at that book and tell me what you found out tomorrow!"  
  
The out-cast brightened up almost instantly and waved back.  
  
He then watched as the love of his life, climbed into the front passenger seat.  
  
With one last "Breath on my boyfriend and I'll kill you" glare at Casper, Goku pressed his foot to the accelerate and drove out of the school.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kakarotto STOP!? My father is just down the hall!?!" Vegeta hissed, trying with all his might to push the stupid baka off him.  
  
"Kakarotto!?!?!"   
  
Goku gave a squeak as he toppled off the large king sized bed and onto the soft white carpet of Vegeta's room.  
  
"Come on babe!! I thought this is what you wanted!! And I want you!!" He purred, climbing back onto the pink doona.  
  
Vegeta hissed, hitting him with a pillow.  
  
"Yes, but NOT while my dad is!?!" He was cut off as none other then Vegeta Sr himself pushed the door open and stepped into his son's bedroom.  
  
"While I'm what?" He growled, glaring at Goku.  
  
The cheerleader smiled sweetly and jumped off his bed, hurriedly straightening his t-shirt.  
  
"Hi dad! What's up?"  
  
The older man towered over his son.  
  
"Don't 'what's up?' ME boy!! What did I say?"  
  
Vegeta thought about it for a moment then smiled.  
  
"We're not aloud in hear with the door closed?"  
  
The tall man raised un eyebrow.  
  
"And what were you doing?"  
  
"We were in hear with the door slightly closed," Stated the boy matter-a-factly.  
  
Mr Ouji grunted and walked out of the room.  
  
"I don't want to see that door closed young man!?"  
  
Once Vegeta was sure his father was out of ear shot, he climbed onto Goku's lap and brought his mouth up to the taller boys ear.  
  
"Now, where were we?" He purred.  
  
Goku smiled, pulling Vegeta in for a deep kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well THERE WE GO!?!?! I know, it's short and junk BUT!!! I have a bad case of writer's block!!!!! Anyway review please and tell me what you think!!! NO FLAME'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank You!!!  
  
Shout OUTS!!!!:  
  
KakaVegeGurl: lol, I'll draw you a pic of Vegge in his cheer uniform for you   
  
WhatsShakinBacons: Yes it does, lol thank you very much, too kind!  
  
otaku: Thanks!!!! I think he's cute too!!!  
  
PunkOnna: Aww Thank You!!! It's so nice to know you like it so much!!  
  
Hikari Heijin: Lol, yep, Geta has LOT'S of mood swing's And I thought making Vegge his I LOVE TO BEAT PEOPLE UP!!! self would balance out his girly side ;) and alright!! Hear is what Vegeta ware's to school!! In the first two chapter's Vegeta was waring his cheer leading uniform and he will be waring it for the rest of the story, unless he finds something else o put on in the new world!!  
  
Kokoro Okami: Heh heh!! I'm sure you will think of something, I'm trying too... You're SO good at coming up with title!!! I'm glad you like this!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
General Targuin: Lol, I think is I kept Vegeta in a skirt I would of been chucked off the site! heh heh!!! I'm happy you like my fics!!  
  
STar: Lol, glad some people like Vegge the cheerleader!! And yeah, Vegeta Sr is a sucker for his son!!! And Goku shall be nicer to Casper!! I'm SO happy that everyone like my OC!!!!!!!  
  
littlefox1227: Yep they will be going there soon, tah for reviewing!!!!!  
  
AngelKitty: Lol, I'm glad you came back!!! And happy you like it!!! Man this Vegge cheerleader thing really is funny!!  
  
vegeta'sgirl21: heh heh, well what can I say!! I LOVE Vegeta!?!?! He has been my favorite character since the show aired in my city about 5 year's ago!!! I just like to be diff!!! But like I said at the top! Don't worry, Vegge won't be ALL girly!! That's just stupid!!! He only dresses girly and act's a BIT fem, but other then that, he's still the Geta we know!!!!  
  
So I hope you all are liking this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
BYE!!!!!!!!! And I shall see you later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Cars aren't always for driving you know!

Title: A World Between Pages

Disclaimer: (yawn) I don't own it...

Summery: Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z gang are the most popular teens in their town, their perfect! BUT, what if they find this wired book in the library? What if they are pulled into this strange world, with no way home? This is a G/V fic and OOCness shall occur and one of my own character's!!!! if you like R & R

Author's Note: G'day all!!!!!!! How are my wonderful reader's? Good? Great!!!!!!!! Here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if you don't like the author's note's, well... deal with it, just skip over them OK

Chapter 4: Cars aren't always for driving you know!!

Vegeta was currently standing in front of his mirror staring intently at his reflection.

It was Saturday, but Vegeta Sr had unfortunately set up a stupid practice for his football team.

WHY on earth his dad set it up on a weekend!? He didn't know.

Vegeta Jr and his friend's had more important thing's to do with their time.

But seeing as though all of his friend's would be at practice, Vegeta was getting dressed and going over to the school to watch.

He had changed four time's and had settled for a pair of faded jean's (AN: They are a REALLY light blue) with tare's on the right thigh, left knee and left shin, a light pink T-shirt, white basket ball sneaker's with pink dots all over them and a few bracelet's and necklace's. (AN: Guy one's of course)

Smiling, Vegeta ran out of his room as his father bellowed for him to hurry up and get his ass down stair's.

----------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT!?! YOU'RE THROWING LIKE A GIRL MOODIE!!! DO IT AGAIN!?!?!" Hollered Vegeta Sr, hitting the said boy over the head with his game plan.

Goku smiled and looked over to the stands.

Vegeta had stopped watching half an hour ago, and was currently lying across a bench, sunning himself.

The taller boy grinned, his boyfriend had pulled up his T-shirt so he could tan his stomach.

Vegeta might of been slender but you could still see his six-pack.

"SON!!!! (AN: As in 'Son' Goku's last name) WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?! GET YOU'RE FILTHY EYES OFF MY SON AND CONCENTRATE ON THE GAME!?!?!"

Goku gasped in shock as something hit him in the head.

Turning around he saw that Mr Ouji had thrown the football at him.

He could also hear laughter and looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, who was laughing his ass off.

He growled, not liked being laughed at.

"Sorry coach," He mumbled, running back onto the field.

----------------------------------

A few hour's later a very tired and haggard looking group of boys where coming out of the locker rooms.

All, dragging their feet and staring at the ground.

Vegeta was leaning against Goku's car, inspecting his nail's when his boyfriend came up to him.

"Hay baby," The taller of the two murmured, wrapping his arms around the slender waist of his lover and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Vegeta smiled, rubbing Goku's wide back.

"Aww, are you tired?" He asked soothingly, smiling as the football player tightened his grip on the cheerleader.

"Yes," He grumbled, kissing the soft skin of Vegeta's neck.

The slender boy let out a giggle and pushed his boyfriend off him.

"That's too bad," He purred "And here I was, thinking that maybe we could do something. Just the two of us, but seeing as though you're tired, I suppose I'll just go home," And with that said, Vegeta began to walk back to wards the football field, where his father would be.

Goku, wariness forgotten, grasped the smaller boy's arm and pulled him back to crash against his chest.

"And just where do you think **you're** going," He all but growled.

Vegeta smirked against Goku's hard chest. He knew that would work, Kakarotto was a total sucker for sweet talk.

"I'm glad, well what do you want to do?" The cheerleader asked suggestively, stroking his boyfriend's stomach.

Goku blushed, picking Vegeta up and propping him on the hood of his car.

"Well...," He said, trailing off and resumed his kissing assault on the other boys neck "We could do this?"

Vegeta smiled, burying his hands in the taller boys dark hair.

"Sound's good to me,"

But **just** as they where about to engage in a hot and steamy make-out session, who should come along to interrupt then Yamcha, Tien and Krillen.

"Hay guys!! What's...," The last of the greeting died on Yamcha's lips as he stared at the couple, who were practically dry humping (AN: That took nerve's to write on my part by the way...) on the hood of Goku's car.

Upon hearing the other boys voice, Goku and Vegeta leaped apart, panting.

"Oh, hi," The cheerleader murmured, fixing his t-shirt.

Goku grumbled something under his breath, running a hand threw his permanently messed up hair.

"Hay guys," He hated being interrupted, as specially if he was making out with his beautiful boyfriend.

Glaring at his friend's to get the point across, the quarter back put his arms back around Vegeta's waist and burying his face back in the crook of the smaller boys neck. (AN: I've just realized I've said "back" three time's in the same sentence, sorry)

Yamcha and the other's positioned themselves around the car and waited until their leader thought of something to do.

Vegeta, still seated on the bonnet, absentmindedly ran his slender hand's threw Goku's hair.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" He asked, leaning down and kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

The other boys shrugged.

"Dunno," Said Krillen, looking up at the sky.

Tien yawned, scratching his chest.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, man these guys where boring, where was Casper when you needed him.

And wouldn't you know it, just as those thought's popped up in the cheerleader's head, the out-cast came bursting out of school Library and rushed over to him, the strange book tucked under his left arm.

"VEGETA!!! You'll never guess what happened last night!?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And that is where I leave you!!! HA HA HA HA!!!!! lol... not the best cliffie... but you know... (Giggle's in embarrassment and rubs the back of her head) well anyway, it's only the start of the story and well... I don't wanna rush thing's you know? Well review please and do what you reader's do best!!!!!!!! Give the author nice comment's and stuff about her (or his) story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And anything that needs improving... but be nice about it or you'll be sorry...

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kiss kiss


	5. Did I Miss Something?

Title: A World Between Pages

Disclaimer: (yawn) I don't own it...

Summery: Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z gang are the most popular teens in their town, their perfect! BUT, what if they find this wired book in the library? What if they are pulled into this strange world, with no way home? This is a G/V fic and OOCness shall occur and one of my own character's!!!! if you like R & R

Author's Note: Lol, I had quite a time thinking up this chapter... for you see, I wanted to send them into the World this chapter, but I needed a passage which trigger's the portal opening and so on... so I need you're help, I'm no good with poetry so if you are and want to help, could you say so in you're review. I need a good poem to put in the story and I'd just stuff it up, so...

Chapter 5:

Vegeta looked up as Casper stopped in a sweaty, puffing mass in front of him.

Although he was still seated on top of Goku's car (Which made it very hard for Vegeta to SEE the out-cast) and Goku himself had not moved away, actually tightening his grip on the cheerleader, Vegeta smiled and proceeded to try and pry his lump of a boyfriend off him.

"Hay Casper, what's up?" He asked, small hands gripping Goku's broad shoulder's tightly as he pushed the boy off him, well tried to anyway.

The skinny boy held up the strange book, he was beaming.

"I was sitting in my room last night right!! Trying to figure out what this book was about and stuff, when the thing started to glow a bright green color!!" He all but squealed.

Vegeta's ebony eyes widened and with a mighty surge of cheerleader strength, pushed Goku off him.

"It glowed? How come?" He asked, beyond puzzled. Jumping down from the hood of his lover's car to stand in front of Casper, who seemed to blush a deep red whenever Vegeta was within ten feet of him.

The boy shrugged.

"I don't know, I was just reading something aloud when it started to glow, it freaked me out so I stopped,"

Vegeta "hmmed", his beautiful raven eyes glazing over in thought.

Meanwhile. Goku, never one to like situation's such as these, was getting pretty peeved. Not only had he been interrupted by his friend's, but now that little weed had to come along and ruin his fun with his pretty little lover. It just wasn't fair!. Vegeta was completely ignoring him!. Casper needed to be dealt with, but Vegeta would surely kill him if tried anything. Life was so un fair. (AN: Bit of a drama queen isn't he :3 )

Looking back to his moody boyfriend Goku muttered something under his breath and shoved his hands inside his pockets.

Completely aware that the taller boy was in one of his "Moods" Vegeta lent against his lover and looked at Casper.Trying to prevent Goku from going on a rampage caused by rage and jealously. But mostly jealousy.

"So what where you reading?" He asked, raising a perfectly shaped eye brow.

Casper opened his mouth to reply before pausing and closing it again.

"I was so excited about the whole glowing thing, I've forgotten," He said a bit sheepishly, blushing.

Goku snorted, wrapping his large arms around Vegeta's slim waist.

"You forgot? That's stupi...!?" He was cut off abruptly as a small elbow was shoved into his gut. Growling and trying to catch his breath, Goku looked down at Vegeta, who crossed his arms over his pink cladded chest with a small huff.

"Quiet Kakarotto, don't mind him Casper, he's just an idiot, if you find it again come and tell me ok?" He asked, smiling.

If this where a cartoon, Casper would've melted into a puddle right there. Vegeta's smile was enough to melt the heart's of any guy who came his way. Gay or not.

Pulling himself together, Casper smiled back.

"Of course I will! I wouldn't dream of keeping this sort of thing from you, you shouldn't even have to ask!" He said.

At this Vegeta blushed, if only a little, but it was enough to bring out two different reaction's from two boys in the car park.

Reaction no. 1) Goku: Seeing the blush, the footballers self control split in too and he was just about ready to rip Casper's dick off and shove it up the boys nose. Or better yet a branch from a rose bush! No one but HIM was aloud to make his wonderful little boyfriend blush! Seething in murderous rage, Goku stood behind his lover, silently thinking up ways he could make Casper scream in pain.

Reaction no. 2) Casper: Upon seeing the tinge of pink spread over his crushes pretty face, Casper's mind had completely shut down. Vegeta had blushed, _blushed_, because of something he. Casper had said. That cute little shade of pink was caused by HIM! He would've danced in joy if it wasn't for the fact that he'd look like a complete moron.

The two boys both stood as still as statue's, each of them off in their own little world. Goku's world was full of pain, misery (On Casper's part) Insane laughter and Vegeta waring a black leather cat suite, his arms wrapped around Goku's neck as they laughed at Casper's mis-fortune. Casper's world was of the like, only a bit brighter. It was full of love, coughsexcough, Vegeta confessing his ever lasting love for Casper and Goku on the ground crying his eyes out and had some how grown to be extremely unattractive and over weight.

The object of both boys affection and the cause of this quite delicate situation was standing, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, staring perplexed as his boyfriend and Casper exchanged death glares. He titled his head to one side, something all the boys considered extremely cute.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, turning to Yamcha and the other's. They shrugged.

-------------------------------------

Heh heh... (Smile's sheepishly) Yeah it's short... But...No I don't have an excuse... I'm just feeling lazy... forgive me!!! Well yeah I hope you guys read my opening AN at the top of the page!! Because it's important!!! I need you're help!!! Well anyway, review!!!! PLEASE!!! You know you want to!!! Just click that little "Go" button down there!!

kiss kiss

ozumas girl


	6. Do Me a Favor and Read INSIDE Your Head

**Title: A World Between Pages**

**Disclaimer: (yawn) I don't own it...**

**Summery: Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z gang are the most popular teens in their town, their perfect! BUT, what if they find this wired book in the library? What if they are pulled into this strange world, with no way home? This is a G/V fic and OOCness shall occur and one of my own character's! if you like R & R **

**Authoress' Note: This has taken me ages to update. I realize this... and I'm SO sorry... but that probably doesn't help... but I did update! I'm trying to update all of my fics... so don't get you're hope's up for the next chapter coming anytime soon... unless I get some brilliant burst of inspiration :P But yes... and I have been horribly neglecting my DBZ fics... I have been too obsessed with Artemis Fowl latly... grins sheepishly and all of my inspiration has been directed at him... sorry... but yeah. Enjoy!**

**Just to let you know, this is like... three days after the 5th chapter. And since I suck at poetry... I'll... improvise. And here we go.**

Chapter 6: Do Me a Favor and Read INSIDE Your Head

"VEGETA GUESS WHAT!"

Goku's eyes shot open and he growled ferally as his little boyfriend squeaked and fell off his lap in fright, the cheerleader's pom poms flying out of his hands. They had been making out, and the taller boy was just about to touch Geta's firm little behind, when that_ retard _Casper appeared out of no where and ruined the mood. Clutching that stupid book in his scrawny arms.

Vegeta sat on the grass of the football field in mild shock. Then shook his head and scrambled to his feet. Looking first at his lover who was glaring with fire in his dark eyes at something behind him. Then spinning around and smiling at Casper.

"Oh Casper, you surprised me, what is it?" He asked, backing up until the back's of his legs hit Goku's knees.

Goku, looking around Vegeta's middle to continue glaring at Casper, wrapped his muscular arms around his boyfriend's slender waist and pulled him back into his lap.

Casper ignored Goku to the best of his ability and smiled brightly at Vegeta.

"I found the page I was telling you about the other day," He said cheerfully.

Vegeta leaped up from Goku's lap and went to stand next to Casper, much to the annoyance of the football player.

"Oh really? Let me see,"

Casper opened the book to the page he had book marked the night before. Yamcha and the other's where sitting near by watching intently, Goku having told them to piss off so he could have some alone time with Vegeta.

The cheerleader scanned the page, frowning slightly. The page was full of gibberish. Crammed onto the paper in no apparent order. The only word Vegeta could read was "Narnbia"

"Hey Casper, what does this word mean?" He asked pointing to said word.

The out cast shrugged.

"I'm not sure, it's most likely some made up word, like everything else in here. But look, if I say it out loud the book will glow. Narnbia," He said, hoping silently that what happened in his bedroom that night wasn't a one off thing.

Vegeta jumped a little and clutched Casper's shoulder in surprise as the large guide book glowed a light pale green.

"Wow, Casper is this what happened in you're room?" The cheerleader asked. Casper nodded silently.

As the glow grew brighter, the book began to vibrate, causing Casper to drop it. The old tome fell to the grassy field and continued to shake. The pages turning quickly of their own accord, like they would in a strong breeze. Goku leaped (AN: I wasn't sure how to spell that... forgive me if it's wrong)to his feet and moved to stand in front of Vegeta, just in case that freakish book exploded or something. Yamcha, Krillen and Tien gathered around as well. The six boys staring in shock as the book bucked on the ground.

Vegeta, peering around his boyfriend, jumped a little as the wind suddenly picked up, causing the pages to ruffle more violently. The football field grew dark and the book glowed an almost blinding green. Lightning crackled over head as the six boys huddled together.

Goku whirled around to tower over Casper.

"What did you do you little retard?" He yelled over the howling wind.

Casper turned wide eyes to the quarter back.

"I... I don't know!"

Goku growled and grabbed the smaller boys collar, lifting Casper off the ground and brining him close to his face.

"Well you better fix it!"

Casper said nothing, his skinny face drained of what little colour it had. He looked pleadingly at Vegeta, who pulled sharply on his boyfriend's arms.

"Put him down Kakarotto, he didn't know this would happen!" The cheerleader said urgently, tugging on Goku's fore arms.

The footballer held back a curse and let go of Casper's shirt, the lanky boy falling flat on his ass. Vegeta knelt down and touched Casper lightly on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He said loudly into the other's ear.

Casper blushed deeply and nodded, smiling shyly at the cheerleader. Goku glowered down at them, praying Vegeta would remove his hand. He didn't. And it pissed him off even more.

This fact was quickly forgotten as the guide stopped flipping it's pages and fell quiet. The bright light fading to a dull glow. All eyes turned away from the out cast and cheerleader and fell on the book. The wind howling around them, lightning splitting the air above their head's. The football field growing darker.

Vegeta removed his hand and stood up, coming to stand next to Goku. Casper stood slowly as well, edging to wards the guide, which lay open in front of him.

"What-?" He was cut off suddenly as the blinding light from before erupted from between the two blank pages the book had opened up to.

Vegeta squeaked and grasped Goku's arm tightly. The taller boy moving the cheerleader behind him. Casper fell back in surprise, landing on his ass for the second time that afternoon. Yamcha and the other's moved to stand with Goku and Vegeta. Shielding the prettiest one of their group in case anything jumped out of the book. Vegeta grasped Yamcha's arm and moved to peek in between him and Goku, who had a firm grip on his right hand.

The light grew brighter and the wind picked up. Lightning struck the ground near the bleacher's, a sharp, loud crack sounding in it's wake. As the flash of white light lit up the field, the book's middle seemed to split open, bathing the teenager's in a green glow. The wind howled and Vegeta barely registered Casper gripping the back of his cheer t-shirt. Then the light disappeared as quickly as it had come and all fell quiet.

The green glow faded, the wind dropped and light flooded back onto the grassy oval. On the grass the guide snapped shut, the spot where the six teens had once stood was now empty. Vegeta's pom poms lying a few feet away.

**Looks moodily at the chapter I'm not at all pleased with this... but it's the best I could come up with... I'm sorry if it sucked... I REALLY wanted to update it. Well... hope you guys liked it :)**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**

**PS: How could I forget to kindly ask you guys to review! I love reviews and I'll love you if you review... and... yeah, I'll stop.**


End file.
